Tethers and the like used to secure a wallet or billfold to the apparel of a person, are popular with many persons and in many environments. Such devices are permanently affixed to the wallet to provide greater security, and provide significant deterrence to pickpockets and other causes of theft and also serve to prevent inadvertent loss. With people generally engaging in various casual activities in their spare time, such a device can provide great piece of mind for a person carrying a wallet or the like while riding a bicycle, jogging, or engaging in other activities.
Accordingly, wallet tethers have become accepted articles for many persons engaged in less formal activities, but they are not generally seen in more formal settings. While women often own two or more purses or bags to suit various occasions (casual, on the job, formal evening occasions, etc.), men typically own and use a single wallet or billfold for all occasions. Thus, a man may not wish to purchase and use a wallet tether which is permanently secured to the wallet, with an obtrusive cord or tether which will be displayed at least whenever the wallet is removed from the pocket.
The alternative of tucking the cord or tether into the pocket and leaving it unattached to the garment or belt, still results in the cord or tether being displayed when the wallet is withdrawn from the pocket. Thus, many persons will choose to leave their wallet unprotected by such a device, rather than having an unsightly cord or tether dangling from the wallet during formal occasions. The lack of security for the untethered wallet can easily lead to loss or theft, as noted above.
Accordingly, the need arises for a wallet tether which is not only easily attachable to and removable from a belt, belt loop, or other portion of the apparel of the user, but which is also easily securable to and removable from the wallet itself. The tether must be of durable and sturdy construction, yet allow for removal from and attachment to the belt, clothing, and/or wallet of the user without requiring significant tools or complex operations.